


Kolerin Forest(Mob AU)

by Silcatian



Category: Kolerin Forest, Kolerin Forest(Mobster AU), Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anthropomorphic, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, F/F, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Parent Death, supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silcatian/pseuds/Silcatian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based off of a role play group called 'The Kolerin Forest' and I helped add in some new life for this role play by making a mob AU for it. The OCs either belong to me or my friends.</p><p> </p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kolerin Forest(Mob AU)

Dawn woke up in her dingy room in her mother’s apartment. The walls were sickly yellow and the paint was chipping off. The wooden floor’s always creaked loudly when even the slightest pressure rested on it. The windows were either grey or broken and boarded up with wooden boards. The entire place smelled like mold and bad decisions.

 

The black bear yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her lavender eyes. She ran her fingers through her sleep matted hair, one of the bad things about having think hair was having to try and get all of the tangles out, it didn’t help that her mother was the only one with a hair brush that Dawn wasn’t allowed to use. They didn’t have a lot from when the cub’s father left. He took most of the money and their old house. With what little money Dawn’s mother, Jessica, had she paid for the horrible apartment and some basic things, but there wasn’t a lot of money to get a lot of food and more than one basic household item. They were lucky to even have a phone, running water, and electricity. Most of the basic house hold items were only Jessica’s to use. Dawn would sometimes skip meals in order for there to be food for her mother when she came home from work, the black bear missed her mother whenever she left.

 

If you looked at Jessica and Dawn, it would be hard to tell that they were even related. Jessica’s fur was bright white and very thick to help keep away the cold, her eyes were a dark brown color, and her hair was a bright blonde color and cut to her shoulders. She always had on bright pink lipstick and fake diamond studs in her ears, she was a beautiful polar bear. Dawn on the other hand looked more like her father, her fur was darker than the night sky, her fur wasn’t as thick as her mother’s but it was fluffier, her eyes were a bright lavender color, and her face was usually littered with bruises and scratches.

 

The bear cub sat up on her bed or rather on her mattress that was on the floor. She touched a fading bruise on her cheek that was given to her by her mother last night. Her mother had been drunk once again and stormed into the cub’s room to hit and choke her, thinking that Dawn was her ex-husband. She just took the beatings and made her mother fall asleep by humming a lullaby to her. That was her power, Dawn had the ability to make anyone who heard her lullaby, whether she was singing or humming, and fall into a peaceful slumber, a slumber that was free of any nightmares. Maybe today her mother would apologize this time instead of just ignoring her injuries. Maybe today her mother would give her a smile. Maybe today Dawn would get to have a full meal instead of small snacks throughout the day.

 

Dawn put her paws on the creaky wooden floor and made her way to the family room to check on her mother. Her mother was eating some toast for breakfast and looked calmer than last night. This was a good sign, but her could still ignore her and just walk out the door once Dawn was spotted.

 

“Hi mom.” Dawn whispered as she stepped into her mother’s view.

 

Her mother grumbled an answered around her mouthful of toast. She didn’t look at her daughter when she spoke. “Hello Dawn…I will need you to stay in your room tonight. I have a client coming over and I will need you to clean the house while I’m gone. Make sure to lock your door when she comes over and don’t eavesdrop, we don’t want you to get in trouble.” 

 

Dawn had heard this before, but what caught her interest was that her mother said a girl was coming over. Usually her clients were men, why was a women coming over when her mother liked men? Instead of asking, the cub just nodded and kissed her mother’s cheek. “Okay, have a good day at work mama.”

 

Jessica flinched and quickly got up, got her purse, and went out the door without even saying goodbye. That was usual, sometimes her mother just wanted to leave and get straight to work. Dawn didn’t mind as she skipped breakfast and went to clean the house so that she could play in her room. There wasn’t much she could even clean, but she could hide some of the mess she couldn’t clean.

 

(That Night)

Dawn was still locked up in her room quietly playing with her stuffed turtle. Her toy was dirty and a bit of his stuffing was falling out from a hole in his side from when he accidentally got ripped. But Dawn made sure to be more careful with him from then on. Her world of imagination came crashing down when she heard the door open loudly and thudding footsteps running frantically around the house until the noise stopped at her door.

 

“Dawn…Dawn are you in there?!” her mother cried and banged on her door.

 

“Yes mom.” Dawn called with a frown. Her mother had never sounded so scared before.

 

“Sweetie listen to me, my client is coming but she’s here to do harm. I need you to go and get the police! She’s probably cut off our phone service…use the fire escape and get help! Quickly, I’ll try to hold her off.” Jessica said in a rushed voice.

 

Dawn left her plushie on her bed as she opened her window and climbed down the fire escape. She didn’t want to waste any time. She needed to find an officer and save her mother! Maybe then her mother would be happy with her again!

 

It took her ten minutes to find an officer and lead him back towards her house, once the officer made it up the steps there was a gunshot and once the officer opened the door there was a final gunshot. The bear cub assumed the worst and went to live on the streets in fear of this dangerous woman coming to get her.

 

Once she had spent a few weeks on the streets, she was in worse shape. Dawn wouldn’t steal and she couldn’t find enough money or food in trashcans to feed herself. She found it hard to sleep in the streets as her fur had been slicked down with grease and she kept getting too cold at night. She was underweight and losing hope of being able to survive. All she wanted was for things to be okay again, for her to be okay again, for her to feel safe once again.

 

As she was passed out in an alley way, someone had tripped on the cub, it was hard to see the black bear in the dark. They cursed and went to see what they tripped on, only becoming shocked at seeing a child. They tried to shake her awake, but when she wouldn’t wake up they picked her up and carried her to the Elites base. They wouldn’t leave a child so young to just die out in the streets.

 

When Dawn woke up she felt confused, uneasy, yet safe. She was laying on a soft bed with a fluffy blanket tucked around her to keep her warm, any injuries she had was gone, and she felt much better in terms of rest. She looked around her room to find a white fox kit with bright red eyes staring at her.

 

“Um…hi.” Dawn said with a hoarse voice.

 

The girl sighed and handed the bear a cup of water. “You’re lucky to be alive. Your body wasn’t in good shape. Most of the wounds you had were infected.” The fox said.

 

The cub slowly drank the water and handed the cup back to the girl. “Well, I’m alive and I feel a lot better. Where am I? How long have I been asleep? Who are you? How did I get better so fast?”

 

The white fox huffed at being bombarded with questions, but she answered them. “You’re in the Elite’s base, you’ve been asleep for two days, I’m Winter but everyone calls me Winnie, and I healed your wounds.”

 

Dawn’s eyes went wide with awe, this girl helped save her life with her healing powers! That was nice and cool of her! “Thank you Winnie, for healing me. It means a lot.” She said with a big smile. “Is it alright if I stay with the Elites, I’ve heard a bit about them and how they’re looking for people with special powers.”

 

“Uh, yeah you’re welcome I guess. It was no big deal…It’s not my call if you want to stay here but what can you even do?” Winnie asked.

 

“I can make people fall asleep whenever I hum or sing a lullaby. They always seem to have peaceful dreams when I do it.” She explained and scratched her cheek.

 

“Oh yeah, prove it. Make me fall asleep.” Winnie said. This child could be lying about having powers and if her powers chased off nightmares then Winnie wasn’t going to turn down the chance. The white fox sat in the chair closest to Dawn and waited, she was wide awake.

 

The black bear was surprised, but she didn’t want to let Winnie down. She took a couple of deep breaths before starting to hum. The cub looked at the fox as her eyelids were starting to droop and she shifted around to try and get comfortable, laying the upper half of her body on Dawn’s bed. Soon enough the fox kit was fast asleep.

 

The bear gave a quiet giggle and she held Winter’s hand while she slept and had nice dreams.

 

'I hope we can be friends…I’ll make sure you don’t have any more bad dreams.' Dawn promised.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still working on how to write better and how to write in more detail. Tips on how to improve are very welcome!


End file.
